


A Dinner for Two

by Samarii



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarii/pseuds/Samarii
Summary: Jäger and Fuze decide to skip giving each other Valentine's gifts this year. Instead, they decide to make their own home-made romantic dinner. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	A Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is my piece for the DualRainbow Valentine's fic event! I hope you enjoy!

"You know, you don't have to go overboard with a Valentine's present. I'm happy just to spend some alone time with you, really!" The blond German chirped to the Uzbek man.  
  
The Uzbek sighed and crossed his arms, "I feel I have to. I know I'm not best with," he squirmed in his seat slightly, "all the soft squishy emotional things."  
  
The other man nodded in understanding, "and that's okay, I'm not expecting you to change for me like that. But you always get me such amazing gifts and I feel bad that mine are never that good." The shorter man picked at his fingernails in embarrassment.  
  
"What?" The Uzbek barked, abruptly standing to his feet from the sofa he was just lounging on. "Nonsense! Your gifts are always great! Don't say that they are not!" He stepped closer to the German and cupped his face in his hands.  
  
The blond blushed and looked down, avoiding eye contact, "but--they--ah, okay, I won't say that again. I promise." He smiled faintly. The other man nodded, satisfied with the answer.  
  
"But really, Shuhrat, let's just so something simple this year instead. No gifts, just each other's company and an activity to keep us entertained." The German explained, gently taking the Uzbek's hands off his face.  
  
Shuhrat moved his hands to settle around Marius's waist, "I have an activity that will keep us entertained." He said as he smirked mischievously at his partner.  
  
Jäger's jaw dropped open slightly before he shook his head, "ugh Shuhrat, you're such a man-child. I meant, like, a movie or a romantic walk or something. Not that!" He stammered trying to keep his cheeks from turning red.  
  
The Uzbek chuckled as he watched his boyfriend become flustered. He always did when Fuze joked about inappropriate subjects. Fuze found it adorable how reserved he was. "Maybe you'll change your mind later. Or I can make you change your mind." He mumbled into Marius's ear.  
  
Jäger gently pushed himself away from the other man, "well anyway! How about we..we..cook something." He said slowly, looking up at Fuze. "We eat so much from the messhall, or from the town nearby, we never make our own meals. Why don't we try making an extravagant meal ourselves?" A smile grew on his face the more he explained his idea.  
  
Fuze raised an eyebrow, "you want us to cook a fancy meal? Wouldn't you rather just go out to a fancy place to eat instead?"  
  
Jäger's shoulders dropped slightly, "we could, if that's what you would like to do." He mumbled, looking off to the side. Fuze mentally kicked himself for bursting Marius's bubble like that.  
  
Shuhrat stepped over to his partner and put his hands on his shoulders, "forget the restaurant idea, let's make it ourselves."  
  
The smile returned to the German's face, "great! I will find a recipe and you have to convince the cook to let us barrow the kitchen for the evening after dinner. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Yes, it does." The taller man placed a hand on the top of the blond's head affectionately before leaning over and kissing the top of it.  
  
**\----------------**  
  
The next day Fuze's stomach was in knots. He had been excited to cook a meal with his boyfriend but now that the worries had set in, he couldn't be as excited anymore. What if the cook wouldn't let him use the kitchen? What if they messed up the recipe? Or what if they started arguing over the directions because they were unclear? A thousand things that could go wrong swirled in the Russian's head.  
  
The day crawled on and Shuhrat felt his heart beat faster when he noticed the cook begin the clean up dinner that evening. He could fight terrorists with steady hands but THIS made him shake in his boots? 'Man up and go ask now, dammit!' his brain screamed at him.  
  
Before he could process his thoughts his body started to get up and move in the direction of the food bar, slipping his way behind the counter and over to the back where the cook was washing dishes.  
  
"You're not supposed to be back here, you know." A tough voice spoke to the Uzbek. The cook, a tall and large woman, glared at him from her place at the sink.  
  
"Right, I'm sorry, but I have a favor to ask you. Hear me out, will you?" Shuhrat asked gently, wanting to act as polite and respectful as he could.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously and set a clean plate with the others to her right, "you're not getting any extra portions if that's what you're after. If you want more, come early next time to beat the line."  
  
"Oh, no, actually, I had plenty, thank you. Dinner was great, thank you." He replied, nodding his head in appriciation.  
  
The woman blinked and stopped scrubbing for a moment before returning to her suspicious demeanor, "alright, out with it then."  
  
"Well, as you know, today is Valentine's Day and my partner and I have decided to make a nice meal together to celebrate our relationship instead of gifts. So, I was wondering if we could use the kitchen for no more than a few hours to make our special dinner?"  
  
The cook's face morphed into furrowed brows and she stopped washing dishes to place a hand on her hip. Fuze, catching on to her negativity, quickly added, "the kitchen with be spotless after we finish, you have my word. Everything will be in it's place--it will be like you will never knew we used it."  
  
The woman sighed and set the last clean dish on the counter. She was quiet for a moment before she lifted a finger and jabbed it in his direction, "spotless. No less will do. If I find even one dish out of its place I'll hold your dinners for a week, you hear me boy?"  
  
Fuze nodded, "I hear you, ma'am, loud and clear." He stood at attention and saluted to her.  
  
The cook nodded and began to drain the dirty water from the sink, "good. Alright, it's all yours then."  
  
Fuze quietly sighed in relief to himself. Now to go get Jäger.  
  
**\--------------**  
  
The two men, both excited and nervous, began preparations for their meal. Marius pulled out his phone and leaned over to show his boyfriend, "I found this recipe for a meaty stew. Beef, some pork, potatoes, carrots, green beans, and some other flavor enhancer stuff." The German explained excitedly.  
  
Fuze scratched his chin, "that's quite a stew. Are we sure the kitchen has everything?"  
  
The two men froze in realization. They definitely should have gone ingredient shopping earlier.  
  
"Well, you know what, we will make-do with what we have. That's part of the fun, right?" The blond chirped as a grin formed on his face. Fuze couldn't help but smile back at the other man's enthusiasm.  
  
"Let's get to work then. What's first?" Fuze responded confidently. However it didn't take long for that to fade. As the pair followed the instructions, they found less and less of the ingredients needed for the stew.  
  
They were lucky to find all the main ingredients--the meats and vegetables were a plenty in the kitchen. However, many various spices and seasonings were missing. Plus Fuze was pretty sure he messed up the amount of water that was meant to go in.  
  
"Maybe we can choose our own ingredients instead? Maybe add some extra pepper? And some, let's see, some of..this? This smells good. Shuhrat? Any input?"  
  
The Uzbek browsed the shelf and picked out a few spices to smell. He picked one of them and returned the rest to their places. "This will do. Let's finish this dish, yes?" He smiled gently at his partner.  
  
"Yes!" The shorter man responded eagerly while he quickly made his way back to the large pot. They both added in their experimental ingredients in the quantities listed in the recipe. Marius stirred the pot and let it simmer for a while longer before turning off the stove.  
  
"That's it! It should be done now. Ready to try it?" Jäger turned to the other man, a proud aura radiating off of him.  
  
The Uzbek nodded eagerly and picked up two bowls. He handed one to Jäger and filled his as much as he could, hungry from having skipped dinner for this. Once the two got their portions Marius turned to the taller man, "I set up a table for us for tonight. Come on." He smirked playfully and led his partner to a corner of the messhall. Just as he said, a portion of the table was decorated with a table cover, a candle, and a flower.  
  
"I know it's cheesy, but--"  
  
"It's not cheesy. I like it." Fuze interrupted, genuinely flattered at the gesture.  
  
The two sat down and immediately dug into their stew. The first bite went down easy, but once Fuze slowed down for the second, he slowly stopped chewing. He forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth before lowering his spoon back down to the bowl.  
  
"Oh, well, this is.." Jäger began to say.  
  
"Bad." Fuze finished. The two stared at each other in silence before Marius let out a small scoff trying to hold back a laugh. The Uzbek felt a smile bloom on his face and he didn't stop the genuine laugh that came out afterward. His boyfriend also joined in and the two harmonized in a laughing fit at their failed romantic dinner.  
  
Once able to control their composure again, Marius wiped a small tear from his eye, "I guess there's a reason neither of us cook then."  
  
Shuhrat grinned uncontrollably at his partner, feeling overwhelmingly happy despite the meal disaster--he didn't care if it tasted terrible. Spending time with his partner and seeing him happy was all that mattered to him.  
  
"I love you." The Uzbek suddenly heard himself say. The German stopped and blinked in surprise before putting the brightest smile on his face.  
  
"I love you too, my Shruhrat."

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out the other amazing writers that are writing pieces this year!  
> You can find the masterlist here:  
> https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/641891258120437760/siege-the-valentines-2020 
> 
> Happy early Valentine's Day to you all! Love you! <3


End file.
